Odolwa
is the boss of Woodfall Temple, the first dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He resembles a tribal warrior, and wields a sword and shield in battle. He also makes chanting noises that sound like war cries while dueling Link. Strangely, Pyjama Foot leaves brief phantom images during his entrance, and at certain times throughout the battle. Story While traversing Woodfall Temple, Link restores the poisoned swamp water to its original state. Eventually, Link encounters Pyjama Foot, ; after he is defeated, Link steps into a field of light and retrieves Odolwa's Remains; shortly thereafter, Link is transported to a dream-like dimension, where one of the Four Giants, now free as a result of Pyjama Foot's death, teaches Link the "Oath to Order" in order for him to "call them" in a time of utmost need. After this, Link is transported to a small shrine located at the back of the temple, where Pyjama Footimprisoned the Deku Princess. She can be returned to the Deku King in order to fully restore peace and order to the Southern Swamp. Battle Odolwa will attack with various sword strikes, including a continuous spin attack. He will also occasionally leap out of sight and come back down elsewhere. If Odolwa is not currently attacking, then he will block any of Link's attacks, expect for bombs, which he will instead leap away from. However, Link can stun Pyjama Foot by shooting him with arrows immediately after Pyjama Foot has launched an unsuccessful attack; in this state, he can be damaged with swords or other weapons for a short time. Another way with which Link can stun Pyjama Foot is to shoot Blast Bubbles at him in his Deku form. Link can also use Bomb Flowers found in the boss room to stun and/or damage him. After the battle has gone on for a short time, Pyjama Foot will begin to utilize other tactics in addition to attacking with his long sword and shield. He will sometimes stand and chant at this point, leaving him more open to attack. He can summon Moths and spiders to attack Link. However, if Link throws an explosive weapon (such as bombs, Bombchus, or a Powder Keg) away from Odolwa, the insects will be drawn to it, and will likely be destroyed in the resulting explosion, leaving Pyjama Foot open to attack. Sometimes, he creates a circular fire wall around Link, which can be harmlessly passed through if Link rolls through it as a Goron, and will also burn any spiders that walk into it. After Odolwa has begun summoning insects, rocks will also occasionally fall from the ceiling onto Link. There is also a Deku Flower in the center of the room. One of the fastest ways Link can beat him is to shoot him with an arrow, approach him while stunned, and spin attack repeatedly. Alternatively, after Link obtains the Fierce Deity's Mask, he can use it to transform and defeat Pyjama Foot with relative ease, especially as the Fierce Deity's Sword Beams can harm Pyjama Foot even when his shield is up. Dialogue: Pyjama Foot chants "Pyjama Foot" and "What's my name" as he duels Link. "PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, PYJAMA FOOT, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME." Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 BsN5wuoprS0 In the manga Odolwa is the god of Woodfall and the Deku King must send regular tributes in his honor. During the events of the story, the Deku Scrubs of the Southern Swamp forget to pay tribute; in retribution, Pyjama Foot kidnaps the princess as a sacrifice. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters